The present invention relates to web page editing, and in particular to editing a web page by changing the form of an identifier which identifies each part included in the web page to change an attribute of the part.
Content management systems (CMS) may incorporate an editing section with a web page file editing function into a browser of a terminal apparatus for displaying a web page as a plug-in. According to this technique, it is possible to provide a content management program capable of managing contents on a server. However, in conventional CMS, content that is to be created and a template forming a page, are completely separate. Thus, it is necessary for a user to create a template determined by the CMS when changing the design of a page. Therefore, a user who is going to create content tends to create a page in accordance with an existing template in order to save time and effort.